Walking on Egg shells
by OrangeKisses
Summary: Sasu/Saku - Proposal - Being heavily edited


Okay…. Go read **ohwhatsherface** on fanfiction, and look up her marriage proposals. Most of them are /quite/ hilarious. xD So, go! Now!

And this first one is dedicated to you girl! Woot! xD

Ohhh, right right. Don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Ummm….

Lt. RaIQ

Plastic Eggs?

* * *

Sakura pulled a quarter out of her pocket, flipping it into the air and catching it. The yearly summer festival was in full bloom, and everyone had dressed up in their special kimonos for this occasion. Sakura's was a misty blue color, lily pads and koi stitched carefully all over it. In her mouth was the end of a pocky stick, and it tilted back and forth as she absent mindedly nibbled on it.

Being single sucked.

It had started off as a girl's night out for the festival. But Naruto had spilt piping hot ramen on Hinata on accident and had escorted her to the bathrooms to help clean her up.

Hinata never came back.

Next was Ino. The beautiful blonde had fallen into the river by the booths because a group of kids had run past and knocked her in. And even though you're a ninja, _you_ try jumping and dodging in a tight and stuffy kimono! Shikamaru happened to be on the other side and had started laughing at Ino. She swam over and dragged him under, where the water fight ensued in the waist deep water.

The others fled to stay dry.

Neji had approached the group with a bulge in his pocket, requesting that Tenten assist him in corralling Lee. It appeared Lee had had one too many drinks and was in some trouble with some ladies he'd 'grabbed onto' for support. Sakura could have sworn she saw him pull a black velvet box and slip it into her hand once they rounded a tree.

And that left… Well, Sakura.

The pink haired woman sighed, eyes trained on the ground as she walked the lines between the stalls. Each member of a team was supposed to set up a booth, and they would take turns with the shifts. Her shift had been first, Naruto's was last, Kakashi's was third, so that meant this shift was Sasuke's! Sakura continued to flip her quarter, smiling ever so slightly to herself. It had been almost two years now. Itachi was dead, 'Snake man' was dead, and Sasuke, well, wasn't dead. But he wasn't the same. Sakura sat down on the bench next to her team's booth, contemplating the recent turn of events. Sasuke had come back more…. Quietly. It wasn't normal, at least for Sasuke. He treated her differently. When they were younger, she was the bane of his existence. Now she could proudly say that she had grown up into the mature and butt-kicking twenty-one year old she was today.

But something was just… missing.

"If you think too much your head might roll off of your shoulders."

Sakura looked up in surprise to see black orbs staring back at her. "Sasuke?"

His brow lifted. His kimono was black and red, silver cranes in mid-flight sewn front and back. "Who else would it be? Stupid."

As he walked back behind the counter of his booth, Sakura clenched her fist. 'I take it back. He's not quiet. He makes a donkey look like a saint!' Sakura stood from her seat, placing her quarter onto the counter. "One egg please." She threw her pocky stick away into a trash bin.

Sasuke turned at her voice, returning back to the counter. "Alright then. Black egg is penalty egg, and you have to pay another quarter. Yellow egg has candy in it, Green has money, and red has coupons. The white egg is rare, seeing as there's only one, and is the grand prize." He went over to the gumball like machine and put the quarter in, watching as the egg slid down the hatch. He looked over his shoulder to see Sakura wasn't paying any attention and he nabbed the yellow egg that came down, pulling the white plastic egg out of his pocket. He rattled it once to make sure the item was in place, then hid the yellow in his sleeve pocket.

"Congratulations Sakura, you won the white egg."

Sakura looked at the egg in surprise, then up at Sasuke. Gingerly, she took the egg and lifted the lid off of the bottom half. Sakura nearly dropped the egg, fumbling with it for a second before she caught in her hands again. Sakura tossed the plastic shell over her shoulder, looking at the ring in the lantern light. "Sasuke… It's so beautiful. I don…. I don't know what to say."

Sasuke easily jumped the counter, standing very close to her. He leaned down to her ear, pushing a stray pink strand of hair away. "Say yes," he breathed into her ear. He smirked when he felt the slight tremor go down her spine. "All you have to do is say yes."

"Woah woah woah, hold it!" Sasuke stumbled back in surprise when she jerked out of his hold, waving the ring at his finger. "What the heck do you mean!? Are you…. You're asking me to marry you, aren't you!" Sakura's shouts had drawn the attention of every soul there and a crowd soon formed around the two. Sasuke glared at them all, making them take a collective step back.

Sasuke crossed his arms, looking anywhere but at her. Sakura stomped her foot once, accidentally making a tiny tremor. His eyes slid back to look at her. "You came back after so many years, goal achieved. That's great for you, I promise it. But for two years ever since you got back you kept giving me odd looks, or you'd be surprised at something I'd say or how I acted, and it confuses me! You're just one big puzzle that I'm missing pieces to, and I don't know how to act around you anymore! You're different! You don't call me a brat anymore, you actually hugged me one time when I mastered my jutsu, and then you called me smart! What—"

"Sakura."

Sakura stopped her long speech, surprised that he'd spoken so softly. He fidgeted, seeing everyone was watching silently. Was she oblivious to it all? For goodness sake's! "Are you charging me of a crime?"

"Well, no, but what's going—"

"It belonged to my mother."

Sakura looked at him in confusion, then it dawned on her. She lifted the ring with a look and Sasuke nodded. Sakura looked down at the ring in awe. The band was silver vines, two leaves holding up a heart shaped diamond. "My mother loved flowers, and father had it made just for her. Because he loved her. He once told me that either _he or I_ would get the ring. Who ever wanted it first. He told us to give it to the one most important to us."

Sakura kept looking between him and the ring repeatedly, and Sasuke actually felt nervous. Why wasn't she saying anything? The Sakura he grew up with would have jumped him by now! '_But she grew up remember? She might have outgrown you.'_ The voice made him frown, his brows furrowing.. He hadn't considered that little detail. "Sasuke…I—"

"The inside of the vines are the inside of my heart. Read it."

Sakura lifted the ring into the light, tilting it back and forth. "I can't see, it's too dark!"

The crowd groaned and a few yelled 'Just say yes already!' from the back, causing some laughter to ripple through the crowd. In a huff of impatience, Sasuke snatched the ring and slid it on her finger, then gripped both of her hands. He laced their fingers, still avoiding her eyes for a moment. "Forever and for always, my only love. That's what the ring says." He finally looked back down at her, pinning her down with 'the stare'.

Sakura shook her head, making the people in the crowd freeze. "No… enough talking."

Sasuke looked down at her in shock, and Sakura mentally smacked herself. '_Wrong wording. How do I save the situation this time?_' Sakura shook her head again, only making it worse. "No, I, I didn't mean it like that! Dangit, that came out wrong! No! Um, I mean, stop talking!" Flustered, Sakura ran a hand through her hair, making a few pins come loose. Grinning, Sakura gave Sasuke a devious smile. "Sasuke. I have two words for you."

Sasuke's brow lowered in confusion and he watched his might-be-fiancée warily. "Just shut up." Sakura fisted her hand in his kimono collar, jerking him down to her level. Sasuke had never been so happy to been kissed. The crowd behind them cheered loudly, shouting their congratulations and best wishes. They never heard them, they were too busy.

Naruto stood behind Sasuke, frowning in concentration. "Just…shut…up…. Hey! That's three words!"

* * *

Well…. I was most definitely bored. xD But yeah. What'd you think? Crappy huh? Yeah, well, sorry. Eh. I never could win at those egg games.

Lt. RaIQ

Purple button? I'd like some thoughts! Maybe some ideas for more one-shots? xD


End file.
